Inuyasha on Crack 2: This Again!
by v4 flower
Summary: Things got more weirder than ever in the Sengoku Jidai...
1. Fried Banana!

Inuyasha on Crack 2: This Again?!

Author's Note: HERE'S THE SEQUEL! I changed my username to v4 flower because I like her, she's one of my favorite Vocaloids!

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha or Vocaloid or UTAU. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Vocaloid to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Power-FX, Zero-G, VoctroLabs, Ki/oon, Lawson, 1st. Place, etc... UTAU is owned by Ameya/Ayame.

1: Fried Banana?! (not what you think!)

Okay, so its me again! Jared a.k.a v4 flower! Here is another story for you all!

One Saturday, I was at the Sengoku Jidai with the Inutachi. I frying up some bananas while they watched.

"Whoa... I can already taste it!" Shippo was practically jumping up and down.

"Who knew you can eat bananas while they're fried too?" Miroku picked up a banana and ate it. "Mmm! So good!"

"Uh... Miroku, you're not supposed to eat it with your hands... Use this." Kagome handed him a fork. He stared at it for a minute until he took it and started stabbing the plate of bananacue like an idiot.

"Whoo-hoo! Caught one!"

"Here, have some sugar with it. It tastes more good that way." I handed the bowl filled with sugar, and when he dipped his fork on it and ate the sugar coated banana, his eyes sparkled.

"Delicious this is!" Poor Miroku went on a sugar craze and no one ever saw him again for the last eighteen hours.

Just then Kagamine Len popped out of my backpack. "I smell bananas." He turned his head and saw me frying a couple of bananas.

"YOU CAN FRY BANANAS?!" he yelled and disappeared.

Huh.

After snack time Inuyasha appeared with Miroku unconcious and being dragged around on a rope."He literaly asked me to tie hin up."

"What?" Sango poked on Miroku with a stick.

"He wanted me to tie him up with rope and hang him up on a tree."

"Seriously?"

Kagome felt something grope her behind real hard. Instinctively she kicked Miroku in the face, waking him up, but knocking him unconcious once more.

"Hentai!" Sango kicked him too for the sake of her best friend.

Shippo could have sworn Inuyasha was evily chuckling and saying something unappropriate. He scampered to Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome! It was Inubaka who groped you!"

"E-eh?!"

"He said something about how he wants you to eat his sugar coated banana next." Shippo said with innocence.

Kagome blushed madly. "O-OSUWARI!"

And me? Well, just sat down and took a nap.

End

AN: THE CRACK IS BACK! HAHAHAHA! FEAR THE CRACK!

HUMOR MODE

Rin-chan now?

Rin: *just sitting on a log*

Rin Kagamine: *suddenly appears*

Rin: *stands up*

Rin Kagamine: *smiles*

Rin: *smiles*

Len Kagamine and Kohaku: ITS THE RINPOCALYPSE!

END HUMOR MODE 


	2. Staring Contest of Doom?

Inuyasha on Crack 2: This Again?!

Author's Note: Poor YOHIOloid never got this one coming.

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha or Vocaloid or UTAU. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Vocaloid to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Power-FX, Zero-G, VoctroLabs, Ki/oon, Lawson, 1st. Place, etc... UTAU is owned by Ameya/Ayame.

2: Inuyasha, YOHIOloid and the staring contest (with mentions of HioxIA)

It was just any normal, science defying, timeline ruining, brain wracking day.

After getting most of the VOCALOIDs trapped in the Sengoku Jidai, they began adjusting to their life there and spend their time doing, normal people things.

But some things never change.

"HEY! DOGBOY!" A certain blonde haired, red eyed VOCALOID pointed at our favorite hanyou, who was just sitting on the Goshimboku with a very, very, bored expression.

"What?" he replied with the same bored tone that matched his face.

His friend and longtime crush IA tried to calm YOHIOloid down."Hio, I don't think this is a good idea, so please..."

"Not now, IA, I'm busy getting my sass up here." YOHIOloid gently pushed IA aside and continued talking.

"You! Me! Staring contest!" He yelled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. YOHIOloid always had the knack of doing things without any particular reason, which everbody thought was very funny. And they knew he still had a grudge on him when he "accidentally" switched his black nail polish for pink ones.

"Alright." Inuyasha jumped off from the tree and landed on his feet. He and YOHIOloid faced each other.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but..." Yuzuki Yukari raised a hand up. "Ready! Set! Stare!"

And so began the staring contest.

Fifteen hours later...

"Are they done yet?" Shippo yawned; he was getting bored of watching the two idiots.

"Nope." Kokone waved a hand on YOHIOloid's face. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, I mean, come on, who can even handle it for like, fifteen hours? Meanwhile Inuyasha wasn't even flinching, and he wasn't breaking a sweat at all. His golden eyes remained open and bored.

"Uh... Hio... are you, okay?" Kyo asked nervously.

"Hold on... I'm winning..." YOHIOloid strangled out. His whole body was shaking.

"I don't think so." Sango spoke up from the crowd. "Looks like he's losing."

"Who's losing?" a familiar voice asked and everybody turned around to find Inuyasha walking towards them, eating a bunch of ramen. "What are you guys watching?"

They all stared at him. "Then... if he's there, then who's..."

A cloud of smoke appeared, and Shippo took the place in front of YOHIOloid. "Its me!"

As for YOHIOloid, he never blinked for a very long time...

"Take me to a hospital. NOW."

End

AN: Haha! Told ya so! YOHIOloid should learn to listen next time! 


End file.
